


Kaleidoscope

by Ronnambi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnambi/pseuds/Ronnambi
Summary: Offered a second chance to do things right, Uchiha Sasuke returns to set right what went wrong. But time travel that erases the previous timeline has unintended consequences......





	1. Back To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at writing a humorous story. The first three chapters will be angsty and self reflective. But after that....well I intend to make you laugh.
> 
> It's all crazy plot bunnies that I won't be putting in 'Maelstrom' because it would be a comparatively serious story.

Uchiha Sasuke looked around the desolate landscape, ashes tumbling like snow, blanketing everything as far as the eyes could see in a chilling stillness, the clouds blocking the sun's rays, locking the world in a perpetual twilight.

_And I am the King of The Ashes,_ he thought to himself grimly as he trudged his way back to his sanctuary, the Naka Shrine.

He did not know how long he had been in this nightmare world, a world of his creation. He snorted to himself in disgusted amusement, realising that this was his punishment.

He wanted to share Itachi's pain, his clan's pain, his pain with the world. So, what did he do?

Oh, nothing special. Just hijacked the Infinite Tsukyomi, and unleashed the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan through it, and in his madness, unleashed Amaterasu on the entire world. 

He would probably have to reclassify the power as a planet-killer. Though he wasn't exactly sure how he managed it. He was pretty sure it had something to do with him using the moon as a focus.

_If only Kakashi had been there_  he thought grimly  _he would probably have analysed the damn thing and figured out a way to stop it_. Alas, Kakashi had been unable to survive in Obito's Kamui, dying at the hands of his best friend.

_Or Sakura would have been able to save the dying_  he continued, a tear streaking down his soot-covered face, a clean trail marking a line along his cheek. Alas, her heart literally broke when Madara trapped her in a genjutsu where Sasuke stabbed her with a Chidori.

She really loved him. And now he would never get to experience it.

_Or Naruto would have been able to stop the infighting that broke out. Guy could talk a demon into saving it's soul, he would have stopped them_  he thought grimly, his jaw clenching in remembered anger as to how, when the dust settled, the Raikage, in justified anger, demanded Sasuke's death.

And how Naruto, stupid, brave Naruto ordered him to flee as he took on the world to save his best friend.

He still remembers Kyūbi's _howl_ of anguish when he felt Naruto's life-force fade from his senses, followed by multiple flares of demonic power until even that ceased.

The last one was the straw that broke the camel's back, causing Sasuke to burn the world down.

_If only I could....._ he thought to himself as he entered the cool environs of the shrine, his steps echoing off the walls around him. He reached the heart of the building, when one of his frequent dizzy spells hit him. Normally, he would shake it off and keep walking, but this time, it was a hundred times worse.

It felt as if his brain was being pulped. He felt something warm and coppery run along his lips. His eyes were scrunched up from the pain. 

'Sasuke, open your eyes' came a voice that haunted his waking moments. And powerless to stop himself, he opened them to look into the eyes of the Shodai Shinobi No Kami, the Rikudo Sennin, Otsusuki Hagoromo. There was neither judgement nor condemnation in those eyes, just calm acceptance.

"Is this my final judgement? For I hope it is, as I am weary of this existence" Sasuke croaked, his eyes beseeching the sage to free him from his miserable state.

The sage looked upon the broken young man, not even a score old, yet he had suffered loss after unimaginable loss, making him old before his time.

"It could be. But it may not be. I am here to offer you a choice" the sage replied, his calm voice a balm to Sasuke's fractured soul.

"A choice.....?"

"Yes. I am offering you a chance to go back and set right what went wrong" the offer may be too good to be true, and may be the product of his eroding sanity, but he decided to ask the all important question.

"How? And what would it require?"

"It is called Gyakusetsu. It would allow you to travel back in time to a specific instance. But, to do that, this entire timeline would be sacrificed to ensure that, along with all the survivors. Also, as it's name implies, something not in your control would be altered. What it would be, I know not" he said, his voice calm.

Sasuke did not take a second to make his decision. "Do it" he said, voice harsh, with desperate need.

"Very well Sasuke, all you have to do is see. Or maybe I should say  _See_ " the Sennin suggested, a familiar smirk crossing his face.

Sasuke blinked, then glared at him with his Mangekyo Sharingans. "How long have you been saving that line for?" 

"A while" he shrugged "Never had a chance to use it" 

Before Sasuke could retort, he felt his eyes shift to the final evolution, as he began to see the space-time continuum spreading around him.

_**Gyakusetsu.** _

And the world shattered into a cloud of multicoloured plasma.


	2. Reunions and Learnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wakes up from a nightmare to an altered world.

Sasuke woke up screaming, his voice a high wailing  _shriek....?  
  
Hang on, since when did I have such a high voice?_ he mused absently, as he looked around the decidedly  _girly_  room, his slight frame shaking from the adrenaline of pitching himself face first into the time stream, shattering his past for an uncertain future.  
  
"Imouto, are you alright?" came a familiar, and much loved, voice.  
  
Slowly, afraid that it would be a dream, he turned to look at his elder brother. Who was gazing at him with concern. And that caused Sasuke to lose his head.  
  
" _Aniki!_ " he screamed, throwing himself at Itachi, tackling him in a rough hug, sobbing his heart out into his chest as he kept mumbling apologies to him.  
                           
                                                         **-KDS-  
  
**It was her scream that threw him into high gear. A scream of the dying.  
  
A scream he hoped to never ever hear from her lips.  
  
Ripping the door to her room open to see her looking blankly at the far wall, Itachi felt relief flow through him. The relief turned to dread when she turned to look at him on his call.  
  
_No. Not the Mangekyo!_  he thought, dreading to know what could have forced her eyes into the clan's famed dojūtsu's final evolution. But it was her expression of utter desolation and her scream of his title as she threw herself at him and sobbed her heart out as she mumbled apologies to him, that made him reprioritise.  
  
As he wrapped his precious imouto in his arms, he reaffirmed his vow to protect her.  
  
His mother, who had come running behind him, knelt down beside the two of them and wrapped both her babies and snuggled. The nightmare could wait.  
  
**-KDS-  
  
**Fugaku Uchiha was exhausted after a long day at work.  
  
That exhaustion fell off of him like an old coat as soon as he heard his little girl's scream.  
  
Teleporting to her room he saw her launch herself at her brother in a rib cracking hug.  
  
_Nightmare_ he deduced, seeing that there were no threats to her person, as his wife joined in the hug.  
  
"Kaa-san? Tou-san?" he heard Yuki, his little snowbell croak out, her voice nasally from crying. He managed to get a glimpse of her eyes and it left him in shock, on seeing a crimson five pointed star in place of her normal pupils. As he looked on, her eyes devolve into a three tomoe sharingan then their normal black. Her left eye ripples and becomes a glowing violet with concentric circles.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked, his normal baritone unable to cover his shock on seeing his only daughter in possession of not only the final evolution of their genetic heritage, but also something completely new.  
  
"I saw the end of days. And I am going to stop it" his daughter replied, causing the entire family to stiffen in shock.  
  
"Well if that's the case, why don't we sit in the living room and talk about it?" suggested Mikoto. And he thanked all the divine spirits that his wife had been best friends with Uzumaki Kushina, who broke the laws of chakra on a daily basis. Because of this, her resilience to the downright weird situations they would get into during their shenanigans was near legendary.  
  
How many people have their bachelorette party in neutral Taki and somehow convince the jinchūriki of the Gobi, Han, to defect from Iwa to Konoha, in the midst of the Third Shinobi World War?  
  
Sometimes, that red headed headache on two legs managed to get into the weirdest situations. Her husband,  _his best friend_ , was one of the kindest and most charismatic person he had ever met. And he too had the weirdest luck.   
  
Considering he had mastered the art of shattering the space-time continuum to suit his needs, that was saying something.  
  
Their child ended up with their luck raised to the power 4. How else could they explain him having entered and dismantled Né, killed off Danzō via sheer annoyance (thank you apoplexy and an old heart), somehow ended up on a long range assassination mission in Kiri which he converted into the defection of Hosigaki Kisame to Konoha. And end up with him as his guardian. All the while behaving like it was one of the most fun month's he's ever had.  
  
The Sandaime, in the aftermath, looked like he wanted to weep. Or retire. Which ever came more easily.  
  
On the plus side, Homura and Koharu had been dismissed from service. So, Fugaku, who had been part of the rescue team and had come upon the sight of Naruto and Kisame chatting happily over bowls of instant ramen, a whole squad of Kiri hunter-nin being unconscious around them, while the Né team stood around, wondering what to do, had been relieved, happy and angry. While Fugaku wanted to cut the Né down where they stood, Naruto ( _and wasn't that a horrible name to grow up with_ ) had defended them by babbling on about all the 'super-awesome' jutsu they taught him and how cool Kisame-nii-san was and if he could come home with them.  
  
The smug bastard had been grinning the whole way back and immediately applied for taking guardianship for Naruto. And somehow, Itachi and he had established a rapport and were now good friends.  
  
By the time the tea was ready, the family of four were seated in Fugaku's office, when Yuki cleared her throat.  
  
"Get in here Shishui, this affects you too" she commanded. She didn't even bat an eye when his nephew blurred into the room, his normally cheerful visage serious.  
  
After taking a thoughtful sip of tea, his daughter's eyes pan around to encompass all the people in the room.  
  
"It all begins when Uchiha Madara was defeated in The Valley of the End....."  
  
  
**-KDS-  
**  
After ensuring that both her babies had been tucked away safely, Uchiha Mikoto returned to her husband's office, only to be met by Fugaku in the hallway, his expression intense. As she opens her mouth to speak, he grasped her chin and pulled her to him gently, kissing her. Long, languid strokes, causing her mouth to drop open and his tongue invading her mouth. She hummed in pleasure, a spike of desire running through her. She wound her arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. A squeak escaped her mouth when he groped her, his unfathomable interest in her butt peeking through.  
  
Giggling, she let him lead her to their bedroom, letting him take the lead for a change.  
  
Being Uzumaki Kushina's best friend made a woman hella confident in her sexuality.   
  
As she feels his bare skin under her touch, she shivered in delight and need, letting out a full throated moan as he entered her, mentally thanking her departed friend for soundproofing their bedroom as a wedding gift.   
  
As she felt herself come down from the delightful high her husband had wrung out of her, after he kept her on the edge skillfully for who knows how long, she felt his weight settle on top of her. Running her right hand through his sweat slicked hair, she moved the strand of hair on her forehead. Fugaku snuggled up to her, running his hands all over her body, causing her satisfied smile to become a wicked smirk as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over so that she was on top.  
  
Fugaku looked up at her with all the love, adoration and raw desire in him, which made her feel sinfully good.  
  
Mikoto knew she was a strong and capable jonin level kunoichi and the former Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, but when her husband and lover looked at her like that, like she was the most wonderful thing in the world, she couldn't help but feel empowered.  
  
Speaking of which, she had better look up Kurenai and see how she's doing.  
  
"I'm going to take leave from tomorrow onwards"   
  
Startled, she stopped nuzzling her husband's hand that was cupping her cheek, looking down at him in shock.  
  
"Why?" she said, her voice heavy with hope and warning, telling her husband that he was not to make any rash decisions.  
  
He smirked at her as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her to keep her on his lap. She could feel his desire for her under her seat, but focussed herself on him.  
  
"I'm wearing too many hats right now. Clan Head, KMPF chief, Advisor to the Hokage, husband, father. I need to discard all the unnecessary one's and focus on the important one's. I need to be a good father and husband and a good Clan Head. It's time I discarded all the others" his words cause pure, unadulterated joy to rush through her, which she expressed by pulling him into a bruising kiss, which caused his chest to rumble with laughter.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered, remembering all the arguments they had had in this very room. About him neglecting his family, neglecting _her,_ how he was running himself into the ground with his juggling act. Words were spoken that should never have been spoken, and feelings were hurt. For both of them.  
  
There had been times that Mikoto contemplated having their marriage annuled and returning to active duty as Neko. Fleeting, shameful moments, when a voice, very much like Kushina's, cheered her up and reminded her that, even though it was an arranged match, she and Fugaku love each other. That they needed to sit down and talk with each other.  
  
Mikoto had been planning to have this very conversation with him the same evening, but Yuki, no  _Sasuke's_ actions and dire warnings had been the impetus needed for him to make the decision.  
  
Yu... _Sasuke_.  
  
"What about _Sasuke_?" she said, hoping that she had not lost her precious snowbell under all the pain and tragedy she, no he had undergone.  
  
"I hope it is as he says and the two merge with Yuki being the dominant personality. Plus, some of the things he mentioned will never come to pass, thanks to Naruto. That boy saved us"  
  
And hadn't that elicited an amusingly disproportionate reaction on Yuki's part.  On par with when she realised she was a girl.  
  
She grinned as she let him slip himself inside her, a shiver of pleasure running through her, heightened by his own moan.  
  
"Yes, it was amusing" she said as she sat herself down. He chuckled as he pulled her closer.  
  
"But that isn't what I meant. They need to heal" she continued, to which he hummed in agreement.  
  
"We'll talk to her in the morning about meeting the Hokage and have a Yamanaka mind walk her" he replied, to which she nodded decisively.  
  
"Good" she answered, her tone fierce and protective. She then smirked wickedly as she rolled her hips, and said "Well husband mine, I have to repay you back"  
  
His answering smile is all the answer she needs as she lost herself in him.  
  
**-KDS-**


End file.
